


Stuff

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Hotch x Reid Prompt Meme Fills [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A, disheveled and rumpled: Sorry I'm late, I was doing stuff.<br/>Person B, also disheveled but with a smug grin: I'm stuff </p>
<p>Interpret as you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit the HxR Prompt Meme [HERE](http://hxr-prompt-meme.livejournal.com/)!
> 
> Unbetaed

Aaron knew that agreeing to Spencer being the one to decide when to tell the team about them was the best and the worse idea. The best because if it was up to him, he'd never do it. The worst because he didn't know exactly when he was going to do it.

Morning came too early on the day of the team breakfast. Something that Dave had implemented after the dinner at his house at a way to get back at him for kind of pushing the dinner. Aaron rolled over to try and cuddle against Spencer. Only to find the younger man not in bed. He felt at the sheets to find that they were still warm. He hadn't been out of bed long. Then the bed shifted and Aaron knew exactly where he was. He only had a few seconds before wet heat surrounded his cock. He gasped and shoved his hand under the covers to feel where his cock was disappearing into his lover's mouth. 

"Spence," Aaron moaned as he subtly thrust a little farther into the hot mouth. He nudged the back of the his throat and then the heat got hotter and tighter. He'd never been deep throated before Spencer and he never lasted long when Spencer did it. He closed his eyes and braced for what he knew was coming but instead of going farther in, the heat disappeared. A hand enveloped his cock and stroked him up and down a few times. "Spence?" 

"You were too tired last night to fuck me. I told you that I wanted fucked in the morning. So I got up before you and got myself nice and stretched. I even worked you up." Spencer crawled up his body and settled on his hips. "So what do you say. Are you still too tired to fuck me?" 

Aaron threw back the covers as he wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist and flipped them on the bed. The genius settled on his back, legs spread and knees pressed into Aaron's sides. He braced himself on his right arm, slipping his left down to guide himself inside his lover. He'd stretched himself just enough for there to be no pain but he was tighter than Aaron would have normally allowed him to be if he had stretched him. 

"Spencer," Aaron chastised as he slid inside of him but he couldn't say much because the moan that his lover let out was obscene. He arched his head back and and his moans got louder as Aaron bottomed out. Leaning down he caught Spencer's mouth in a kiss. He slid in and out a few times before he set up the rhythm that he knew his lover wanted. He shifted his knees to settle himself better and then leaned up. He pushed up off the bed and braced his arm on the wall. Spencer wrapped his legs around his waist and reached up to the headboard. Once his hand were set, Hotch pulled nearly all the way out and shoved as hard as he could back in. 

Aaron kept the pace up as Spencer tried not to bang his head on the headboard. It had taken him weeks to not treat him like glass. Spencer had spent all day working him up, playing and teasing before Aaron had come into his office to find Spencer bent over his cleared desk, naked and legs spread. There had been bruises on his hips but the genius had been near speechless after his orgasm. For weeks, Aaron had been unable to sit at his desk and do work without thinking of it. 

"Harder." Spencer panted and when Aaron pushed in as hard as he could, the genius's head snapped back and he came. He fucked the younger man through it and held on just long enough for him to look up at him before he allowed himself to come as well. He kept himself braced above the other man but gave in when he was pulled down. 

It was a rush after that to get ready. There wasn't time to fetch Spencer's car from his apartment so they drove in together to the diner.

Aaron put his car into park in the back most spot in the little spot between the diner and the store next door. There was room enough for six cars. Before he could do a thing, Spencer pushed his seat back and crawled into his lap. "Spence!"

"Shush," Spencer whispered before he leaned in and kissed him. They were too big to both fit so he knew that the wheel had to be digging into his back. Still he kissed Aaron with passion. Aaron couldn't help but grab his ass and pull him down. Spencer hissed in pleasure.

"What?" Aaron felt the wiggle that Spencer did when his hands gripped gripped tighter on his ass. "You didn't!"

"I did. Instead of cleaning myself up, I just slid it inside me. Before Jessica drops off Jack we should have time for the a quickie in that spot you've wanted to try." Spencer opened up the jacket that Aaron was wearing slipped a little packet of lube into his pocket. Aaron moaned as he leaned up and kissed him. With Spencer already stretched and lubed, all Aaron would need to do was pull down their pants and slide into him. 

Spencer slide back into his seat and then opened his door. Aaron got out as well. Spencer was digging around in his bag for something so Aaron went off first. Just as he was stepping in he door he realised that he looked disheveled. He started to straighten his clothes as the team looked up at him. He spied the clock over the counter and saw that he was twenty minutes later. Spencer had distracted him too much over the morning. 

"Sorry I'm late." Aaron looked at the team as they looked at him. The bell for the diner dinged as the door was opened and Spencer walked in. "I was doing..."

"Doing?" Dave questioned. The team looked a little worried. Aaron hadn't been so tongue tied in a while.

"Doing...stuff." Aaron knew right then that he'd fucked himself. There was no way that team was going to let that slide. Dave's eyebrow shot up and Morgan had a look of shock on his face. Stuff wasn't a word that he'd ever used. 

"Hey." Spencer slid into the seat that was open and patted the other for Aaron to sit in. Then his lover looked at the team with a wide grin. "I'm stuff."

"What?" JJ asked. She looked at Dave and then Prentiss who were closer to where Aaron sat down. The table blocked the team's vision of Spencer resting his hand on his knee. "Spence is something wrong?"

"I think that our boy genius robbed Hotch of his speech this morning." Prentiss had a cheshire cat grin on her face. 

"What?" Garcia asked and Aaron just groaned a little.

"Hotch said that he was late because he was doing stuff. Reid said he's stuff. Hence Hotch was doing Reid. Given the blush that Hotch has going on, he didn't think Reid was going to out them."

"No, he didn't but he did give me free reign to tell you guys when I wanted. I just couldn't pass up on that." Spencer squeezed his knee before pulling his hand away. He grabbed the cup of coffee that was in front of him and started to doctor it to his liking. 

"You and Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Hotch and I have been dating for seven months."

The waitress came and took the whole table's food orders so discussion of the relationship was put aside for a few minutes. When she was gone though, Morgan's gaze was right back on Aaron. JJ was smiling. Garcia looked like she was making up something in her head. And Dave passed Prentiss what looked like a hundred bucks. 

"Thanks Aaron. I figured you talk to us in the round table room before a case. Prentiss had that you would allow Spencer to tell us. And JJ had that you'd be outed on the plane by accident."

"What?" Garcia looked around. "How come I didn't know there was betting?"

"Because you'd tell Morgan and Hotch would end up with a black eye." Prentiss smiled as she took the hundred from JJ. "And Anderson had that one of you would get injured and that would out you two."

"You knew? You all knew? ANDERSON knew?" Morgan near shouted the other agent's name. Spencer though just looked at him. Stared. After a minute of silence, Morgan slumped down into his seat. "Sorry."

"I told you that I would choose who I wanted and when. You laid off the attempts at blind dates and hooking me up when we went to bars and clubs. At the six month mark, Aaron told me that he thought it was time to tell the team but that it was up to me when and where. He gave me a perfect opening. To answer the question that is on all of your minds..."

Aaron couldn't take it. He reached over and clapped his hand over Spencer's mouth. He knew exactly what Spencer was going to say. The mouth on him was something that had taken a little while to get used to. It was downright hot when they were in bed but today was just to get a rise out of Morgan. His tongue darted out and licked at Aaron's palm. Aaron jerked his hand away and there was a smirk on his face. 

"He makes you happy?" 

"Yes, I do." Aaron was ready to cover Spencer's mouth. He wasn't sure exactly what had got into him but he didn't think that the team was ready for a full look at away from work Spencer. His lover leaned into his side and closed his eyes, humming in happiness. Aaron wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in closer. The waitress set down the first of their plates around the table. As soon as Aaron's was down Spencer grabbed his toast and seconds later when Spencer's was done, he dropped half of his bacon on Aaron's plate. The team watched with curious eyes but said nothing. 

"He really makes me happy."  
 **The End**


End file.
